


Dem Licht entgegen

by eurydike



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es wäre ja in Ordnung gewesen, wenn es wie ein für sie üblicher Bühnenkuss gewesen wäre und ihre Lippen sich vor dem nächsten Teil der Choreographie nur kurz gestreift hätten. Doch dem war nicht so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Licht entgegen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PR Zed (przed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reaching Out for the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348635) by [PR Zed (przed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für m. butterfly. Vielen Dank an halotolerant für das fabelhafte Korrekturlesen und an soundofthesurf, meine wunderbare Erstleserin.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Ich wollte eigentlich nie Geschichten übersetzen, die von tatsächlich existierenden Personen handeln. Doch dann fand ich eines Tages im August 2013 Fanfiction über Take That und konnte nicht mehr länger darüber hinwegsehen, was für eine faszinierende Band sie sind.

Er hätte es nicht tun sollen. Das war ihm sonnenklar. Und doch hätte er sich genauso wenig zurückhalten können, Jason Orange auf der Bühne der Düsseldorfer Esprit Arena vor den Augen der anderen Jungs, Gottes und von 54‘000 Fans zu küssen, wie es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, nicht mehr zu atmen.

Es wäre ja in Ordnung gewesen, wenn es wie ein für sie üblicher Bühnenkuss gewesen wäre und ihre Lippen sich vor dem nächsten Teil der Choreographie nur kurz gestreift hätten. Doch dem war nicht so. Es war ein richtiger Kuss gewesen oder zumindest so richtig, wie er das während des Tanzes zu Kidz zustande brachte. Was, wie sich herausstellte, lange genug war, dass Jays Lippen unter seinen sich überrascht öffneten. Lange genug, dass ihre Zungen sich berührten und ihr Atem verschmolz. Lange genug, dass Jay erschrocken die Augen aufriss und beinahe strauchelte, als er sich an seine erste große Schulterdrehung machte.

Sie waren schon in den Neunzigern einmal so weit gewesen. Es hatte in den Nächten angefangen, in denen sie in der Gruppe Mädchen aufgerissen und er und Jason sich am Ende mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten, als den Mädchen. Nach einer Weile hatten sie dann komplett auf die Mädchen verzichtet und einfach genossen, was ihre jungen, durchtrainierten Körper einander zu bieten hatten. Sie waren junge Idioten gewesen, die nicht gewusst hatten, _was_ sie wollten, sondern nur _dass_ sie wollten.

Dann hatte die Band sich aufgelöst, ihre Wege hatten sich getrennt und Howard war nichts weiter übrig geblieben, als sich zu fragen, ob das Schlimmste daran nicht war, Jason zu verlieren. Als die Band wieder zusammen kam, war das Schönste daran gewesen, Jason als Freund wieder zu haben. Nur als Freund, der eine oder andere von ihnen hatte immer eine Freundin oder eine Lebensgefährtin gehabt. Und was war gut so, zumindest hatte Howard sich das immer eingeredet.

Bis heute Nacht, als ein Moment der Hingabe auf der Bühne alles kaputt machte.

Er war nicht sicher, wie er es durch den Rest des Konzerts geschafft hatte, ohne über den Bühnenrand zu stolpern oder mit einer Tänzerin zusammenzustoßen. War nicht sicher, wie er den Rest des Konzerts überhaupt durchgestanden hatte, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass Jason ihm auswich, ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte und sich besondere Mühe gab, überhaupt neben ihm zu stehen, sei es nun bei der Gruppenumarmung oder bei den letzten Verbeugungen.

Ihm wurde jedoch erst am Ende des Konzerts wirklich klar, was für einen Mist er tatsächlich gebaut hatte.

Nach einem Konzert teilten sich Jason und er immer einen Wagen zurück zum Hotel. Immer. Aber in dieser Nacht rannte Jason voraus, drängte sich zu Rob und Mark in den Wagen und ließ Howard und Gary an der Verladerampe stehen. Gary bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick und Paul stieß sie beide in den verbliebenen Wagen.

„Kommt schon, Jungs“, sagte Paul. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Fans uns erwischen, oder?“

Also stiegen sie in den Wagen, der Fahrer gab Gas und sie verbrachten die Fahrt zum Hotel in fast gänzlichem, unbehaglichem Schweigen.

Fast gänzlichem Schweigen, bis Gary schließlich, als sie sich dem Hotel näherten, versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Ist da etwas, das ich wissen sollte, Doug?“

„Nein.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Klar.“

„Gut“, sagte Gary, dessen Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck klar besagten, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass nicht alles gut war, er aber nicht weiter fragen würde.

Als ihr Wagen beim Hintereingang des Hotels eintraf, waren Jason und Rob bereits verschwunden. Mark jedoch wartete noch auf sie.

„Wo ist Jay?“, fragte Gary ihn.

„Er hat gesagt, er fühle sich nicht wohl, und ist zum Lift gerannt. Rob hat sich ihm angeschlossen.“ Mark betrachtete Howard vorsichtig. „Geht’s dir gut, How?“

„Ja“, erwiderte dieser knapp und forderte Mark damit heraus, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Kidz lief gut heute“, sagte Mark und schenkte ihm einen so scharfsinnigen Blick, den man von ihrem Markie noch kaum je gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Howard versuchte verzweifelt, nicht darauf zu reagieren und der Feuchtigkeit, die sich in seinen Augen sammelte, und dem Kratzen in seinem Hals nicht nachzugeben. „Es ist schon besser gelaufen.“

„Nur noch eine Nacht.“ Mark legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. „Dieses letzte Mal solltest du versuchen, es hinzubekommen, hm?“

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte erwidern sollen, wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was "hinbekommen" heißen sollte, also nickte er einfach und zog den Kopf ein.

„Kommt schon, ihr zwei.“ Gary drängte sie weiter. „Sorgen wir ausnahmsweise dafür, dass wir uns ordentlich ausschlafen können.“

Howard ließ die Hetze über sich ergehen. Entweder das oder die Flucht. Und er wusste, dass er, sobald er anfangen würde zu rennen, nicht mehr würde anhalten können.

________________________________________

Jason saß im Sessel in seiner Suite, seine Gedanken ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er trug noch immer das letzte Kostüm, das er am Konzert getragen hatte, und hatte die Füße auf das Bett gestützt. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, darauf, dass er trotz des Aufruhrs in seinem Kopf einen gleichmäßigen Atemzug nach dem anderen nahm.

Warum zum Teufel hatte er das bloß getan? Warum hatte Howard ihn so geküsst? Nach all den Jahren, nachdem er schon gedacht hatte, sie hätten das alles hinter sich gelassen...

Blöder Kerl.

Die Liebe stand nicht zur Frage. Er wusste, dass er Howard liebte. Er und Howard waren die Deppen im Hintergrund, sie waren ein Team, sie hielten sich gegenseitig bei Verstand, während um sie herum der Wahnsinn tobte. Aber _wie_ liebte er ihn? Das war die Frage.

Wie einen Kumpel? Wie einen Bruder? Wie den besten Freund der Welt?

Oder wie diesen Kuss?

Als er den Augenblick in seinen Gedanken Revue passieren ließ, hob er die Hand und fuhr sich damit sachte über die Lippen. Dieser Kuss war gewesen wir Howard selbst, offen, aber kompliziert, energisch, aber schüchtern.

Was zum Teufel hatte er damit gemeint?

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Howard.

Er musste es sein.

Er saß da im Dunkeln und hoffte, Howard würde wieder gehen, würde sie beide die Angelegenheit einfach vergessen lassen, obwohl er im Geheimen den Mut bewunderte, den sein Freund aufgebracht haben musste, um sich abermals so zu entblößen.

„Jay?“ sagte Howard, seine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür so leise und angespannt, wie das Klopfen es gewesen war.

Jason rührte sich nicht und sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur da, überwältigt von seiner eigenen Feigheit.

„Ich will nur reden. Reden. Das ist alles.”

Aber das war, wie Jason wusste, nicht das Problem. Howard mochte nur reden wollen, aber Jason war nicht ganz sicher, ob [style type="italic"]er[/style] auch nur das wollte. Die Worte wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, aber er wusste nicht, ob er etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Lass mich rein, Jay.“ Howards Stimme war so leise, dass Jason sie kaum hören konnte. Es schien, als würde er ihm entgleiten, in der Ferne verschwinden wie sie alle beim ersten Mal verschwunden waren, als sie die Band getötet hatten. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Das weißt du, oder? Dass ich dir nie weh tun würde?”

Mit Ausnahme seines eigenen Herzschlags und des Rauschens des Blutes in seinen Ohren herrschte Stille im Raum. Dann, endlich, hörte er Schritte, die den Gang hinunter den Rückzug antraten, und er wusste, dass er handeln, dass er sich bewegen musste. Wenn er wie erstarrt stehen bliebe, würde Howard nie mehr den Mut aufbringen, und ein Teil seines Freundes, ein sehr wichtiger Teil, wäre für Jason für immer verloren.

Die Brust wurde ihm eng, als ihm etwas bewusst wurde: Howard würde ihm nicht weh tun. Howard bedeutete Stärke und Sicherheit. Howard bedeutete Zuhause.

Er rannte durch das Zimmer, riss die Tür auf und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Howard, der schon fast bei seinem Zimmer angekommen war, drehte sich zu ihm um, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Niedergeschlagenheit und Hoffnung.

„Nun komm schon rein“, sagte Jason, bevor er wieder zurück ging. Als Howard den Raum betrat und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss, saß Jason mit bis zur Brust hochgezogenen Knien auf dem Bett. Sie starrten sich eine lange Minute lang an, Howard bei der Tür, Jason auf dem Bett, keiner  
der beiden rührte sich oder sagte etwas.

„Warum?“, sagte Jason schließlich.

„Warum was?“, fragte Howard, seine blauen Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Warum jetzt?“ Das war nicht die einzige Frage, die Jason stellen wollte, aber für den Anfang war sie genug.

„Weiß nicht.“ Howard rammte sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah zu Boden.

Während der darauf folgenden, nächsten langen Stille konnte Howard ihn nicht ansehen. Jason wiederum konnte seinen Blick nicht von Howard abwenden und spürte, dass sie die Kluft zwischen einander nicht würden überwinden können. Es sei denn...

Howards Mut hatte sie so weit gebracht. Jason wusste, dass jetzt sein eigener Mut sie den Rest des Weges würde tragen müssen.

Er zwang seine Gedanken zur Ruhe, nahm einen tiefen, klärenden Atemzug und erhob sich.

Mit zwei langen Schritten war er an Howards Seite. Nach einer weiteren Bewegung befand sich Howards Hand nicht mehr in der Hosentasche. Seine Handfläche war trocken und warm, seine Finger in Jasons Griff zitterten. Oder vielleicht war es auch Jasons eigene Hand, die zitterte.

Jason verflocht ihre Finger miteinander, streckte dann seine freie Hand aus und tippte von unten Howards Kinn an, bis dieser den Kopf hob und sich der Blick aus dessen Augen, diesen unglaublich schönen Augen, mit seinem Blick kreuzte.

Jason konnte Angst in diesen Augen sehen. Angst und Neugierde und Hoffnung und Zweifel und Zuwendung. Und Liebe.

Und die Liebe war es, die zählte.

Dieses Mal war es Jason, der sich zum Kuss nach vorn lehnte, und es waren Howards Lippen, die sich unter den seinen öffneten. Und dieses Mal mussten sie an dem Punkt nicht aufhören. Sie waren das einzige Publikum, dem ihr Schauspiel galt, und die Bewegungen, die ihre Körper ihnen vorgaben, waren die einzige Choreographie, die zählte.

Sie konnten sich Zeit lassen, konnten sich erneut kennenlernen, konnten endlich erfahren, wie das alles vor sich ging.

Jason legte seine Kleider und Hemmungen ab und zog Howard lächelnd zum Bett hinüber.

________________________________________

Mark hasste Enden. Er hasste das Ende von Tourneen, hasste es, sich von der Familie, die sie jedes Mal aus Musikern, Tänzern und anderen Angestellten um die Band herum aufbauten, zu verabschieden. Er hasste es, den ganzen Ablauf ein letztes Mal durchzuspielen, und er hasste es, sich zum letzten Mal zu verbeugen.

Aber dieses Abschlusskonzert war anders, denn es gab auch einen Anfang.

Auf diesen Anfang hatte er schon lange gehofft, für Jahre gar, aber man kann niemandem die Gefühle aufzwingen, die man meint, dass er haben sollte, oder die Person dazu bringen, die Hand nach demjenigen auszustrecken, der perfekt für die Person wäre. Aber als Howard Jason in Düsseldorf während Kidz geküsst hatte, hatte Marks Herz einen Sprung gemacht. Und als die beiden die drei Tage, bevor sie in München sein mussten, beinahe die ganze Zeit nicht aufzufinden gewesen waren, hatte er gehofft.

Als sie dieses Mal beim Tanzwettstreit während Kidz ankamen, wusste Mark, dass die beiden die Angelegenheit endlich, endlich geklärt hatten. An diesem Abend wohnte den tiefen Gefühlen zwischen ihnen ein gewisser Funke inne, eine Verspieltheit, welche die ernste Konzentration verdrängte, mit der sie diesen Tanz für den Rest der Tournee angegangen waren. Sie küssten sich nicht, aber sie hätten es genausogut tun können, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen fühlte sich so rau, so ehrlich, so strahlend an. Und als sie zum letzten Händedruck kamen, zog Howard Jason zu sich heran, umarmte ihn ganz fest und die beiden lachten so breit, dass Mark nicht umhin konnte, die Ernsthaftigkeit, die er sonst diesem Lied einzuverleiben versuchte, zu durchbrechen und zusammen mit den beiden zu lachen.

Danach waren das Medley, das bekloppte Geplänkel und die Choreographie für Pray ein wahrer Genuss, denn die Freude, die Howard und Jason aneinander hatten, schwappte auf ihn über. Dann rasten sie los, um in die LED-Jacken zu wechseln, und Mark stellte sicher, dass er neben Jason durch den Backstagebereich rennen konnte.

„Gibt's da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“, fragte Mark und gab Jason einen Stups, während die anderen drei vor ihnen her rannten.

„Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Markie“, sagte Jason und strafte seiner Worte Lügen, indem er ihm ein breites Grinsen zuwarf.

„Richte Howard meine Glückwünsche aus“, sagte er, als er zu den anderen aufschloss.

„Glückwünsche wofür?“, frage Robbie, als er den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zuzog.

„Geht dich nichts an, Rob“, sagte Howard und schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

„Dass er es hinbekommen hat.“ Mark sah Howard an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Howard starrte ihn wütend an, aber Mark konnte in dem finsteren Blick ganz klar ein Funkeln erkennen.

„Was hinbekommen?“, erkundigte sich Rob, der immer verwirrter aussah.

„Wenn ihr nicht endlich die Klappe haltet und auf die Bühne geht, bekommen wir die nächste Nummer nicht hin“, sagte Gary und stieß sie vor sich her.

Als Eight Letters vorbei war und er Howard und Jason bei ihren letzten Verbeugungen zusah, kam Mark zum Schluss, dass dies ein Ende war, das ihm gefiel.


End file.
